


(You're) Mine Now

by General_Syndulla



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Post-Canon, Prostate Milking, Prostitution Roleplay, Roleplay, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Smut, Spit Kink, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: Mike Wheeler is the luckiest dork in the world. Who else has a husband willing to dress up as Princess Leia and let him do whatever he wants to him?? Mike and Will have averyfun night in together, courtesy of Will's latest cosplay project, the infamous gold Hutt bikini.





	(You're) Mine Now

At first Will had found the very idea of the outfit to be in distinctly poor taste. After all, Carrie Fisher herself had always said in interviews how much she hated it. The skimpy, uncomfortable costume was famous amongst any nerd worth his salt, of course. Will had never felt much attraction to it himself obviously, so he didn’t fully understand why Mike was so desperate for him to recreate it and wear it.

Will had always found Han Solo to be the most attractive of the main characters from Star Wars anyway. He made a mental note to tell Mike he’d be working on a Han Solo costume for him for next Halloween.

He squinted at his reflection in the mirror, expression souring slightly. Will had drawn his long hair back into a braid at the base of the back of his head. Pinned his straight bangs to one side of his head. The metal bikini glinted slightly in the lamplight of their bedroom as he moved his hips to look at himself properly. Painting the pieces had been the hard part, because he felt like he couldn’t get the golden glazed look of it down right. But Will doubted Mike would notice small details like that.

It clung to his chest, both cups of the gold metal “bra” lying flat against both sides of his smooth chest, held on with a delicate chain that connected to the collar resting around his neck, wrapping around his slender back to clasp at the center. Golden bangles decorated his upper arms and a matching gold belt rested inches beneath his bellybutton on his bony hips. A billowy red fabric, sheer and glittering, draped between his thighs in a long strip that hung in the front and also in the back. Both runs of cloth were so long that they dangled to his ankles. A matching gold headband sat on his head, holding the braid straight in place.

A thin and delicate silver chain, about four feet long, hung from the heavy collar around his neck. Will draped it carefully over his shoulder. Not screen accurate at all. But again, Will didn’t think Mike was going to care. He was still frowning at himself in the mirror when Mike came into the room, done showering after working late at the Post, towel wrapped loosely around his broad hips. Droplets of water still trailed their way down his muscular form, his shoulder-length hair so much darker with dampness.

His first reaction was stunned and he couldn’t speak until Will whirled around to face him, a shy but curious expression on his own face.

“Holy. Shit. Babe.” Mike stammered one word at a time. Will felt his face heat up as Mike’s dark eyes roved up and down his body.

He could only shrug, resisting the urge to hug himself as he felt Mike’s eyes pause on his chest and slide down his slender midsection. “So uh, y-you like it?” His voice was quieter than ever and he couldn’t bear to look directly into Mike’s eyes.

Mike could only nod as he stepped closer to Will, slack-jawed still. He wanted to touch Will so bad, rub him all over, make him squirm and make him drip. Mike wanted to make Will _his_. Will bit his lip as he felt Mike’s presence intensify in front of him, shrunk slightly more if that were at all possible. He smiled shyly up at him as he slowly raised his chin to blink up at him.

“You uh, still want to do _the scene_?” Mike asked quietly. His gaze was intense, Will almost couldn’t look directly up at him. Will seemed to gulp before answering, only quietly nodding his head. “Safeword’s Radagast right?” Will only nodded again. Mike showed him a crooked smile, the same way he had always smiled at him for twenty years, kind and understanding as always as he stepped closer, fully in Will’s space now.

“You sure baby…?” He asked quietly as he leaned over to gently kiss the soft skin of Will’s neck. Mike always wanted to make sure that he was totally on board with what they were planning. Will could be too much of a pleaser, would put his own comfort at the back of the line to make others happy. Mike had seen it backfire horribly.

Will shivered slightly and hummed in response. “Yeah. I want to do it…” Will reassured him. Mike gently stroked at Will’s hip, letting his fingertips dance over the jutting bone, across his soft navel before withdrawing back to himself. “Alright. I’ll get on something nice.”

Mike stood and turned to go into his closet. Will couldn’t help but blush as he looked back down at himself, knees pressing together slightly. They had always loved to roleplay in bed, but Mike had been talking a lot about one of Will’s characters in particular in a sexual situation much like this. And he had begged Will to make a Hutt slave Leia Organa costume for some years now. So Will had been toying with the idea of combining the two all summer, playfully teasing Mike that he might make the costume sooner or later. But hadn’t really meant it at all until he had randomly started designing the pieces in his sketchbook at the start of autumn. Things had been slow at the park, and he had a lot of time to think about things. Will had thought it would be a nice surprise for Mike, and he was right.

The character of Will’s that Mike had wanted to play with was a newer one, a princess character he had designed for a campaign with just the two of them the previous winter. Mike had become obsessed with her, loved to create even the smallest stories around her and his own trusty paladin, her loyal protector. Princess Wilhelmina. Will thought she was a bit transparent in terms of serving as an analogue for himself, but Mike at least seemed to adore her.

It made Will feel fluttery that Mike could cherish something he created so much. The particular scenario Mike had in mind was of one of his old NPC characters and the princess in a sexual slavery scenario. And clearly, Mike was very much into it tonight with Will being dressed up and all.

He came back out of his closet wearing an all-black suit, matching black shirt underneath and heeled boots making him even taller. He knew Will liked to see him dressed so nicely. It made Will’s heart beat that much harder and Mike caught him biting his lower lip. “Yeah, thought you’d like this.” Mike winked and it made Will want to melt into the floor. He giggled into his hand and slowly stepped closer to him. “Yeah…” He admitted with a shy smile.

Mike pressed a soft kiss to his forehead as he held Will’s hands behind his back, tying his wrists together with a silken black ribbon, as they’d agreed when talking about this particular scene before. He then gently picked up the chain hanging from Will’s neck. “Remember Radagast, okay babydoll?” Will nodded, tilting his chin up and blinking slowly up at Mike, soft pink lips slightly parted with excitement.

It took an extra push for Mike to start talking down to him. He swallowed hard and his eyes darkened slightly as he tried to get into character. “Sit on my lap first, you slut.” Mike’s eyes narrowed down at him and he saw Will noticeably shiver at the harsher tone. Mike sat on the bed and gently held Will’s chain taut, forcing him to follow.

Will climbed onto Mike’s lap, biting his lip and trying not to smile with how excited he felt. He settled on Mike’s lap, straddling one of his strong thighs. Mike could feel that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath the skimpy costume. He smirked and squeezed at his narrow thighs, forcing them apart so that he was rubbing right against Mike’s leg. In the boots like this, and just because Mike was so much taller than him, Will’s toes were barely scraping the floor.

Will fell forward slightly with the sudden movement, crashing slightly against Mike’s chest under his sport jacket. Mike chuckled and held Will’s leash tight, forcing himself to press into his chest. He felt Mike’s hands circle up his thighs and underneath to cup his ass. “I’m going to have a lot of fun with you, aren’t I Princess… A very worthy purchase indeed.” His voice was deeper, something sinister lying just underneath that made Will’s skin prickle. He had always been so good at getting into character.

Will decided whether he should play the role of the obedient slave or the princess whisked away into a trade against her will. He balanced carefully in the middle, hunching slightly and looking away from Mike, still trying to hide his smile by biting his lip and furrowing his brow.

“Not going to talk to me, huh…? You’ll open that mouth eventually, even if I have to make you.” Mike snorted as he spread Will open, his face pressing into Mike’s chest as he pulled him closer. Will squeaked at being so suddenly exposed, a flush rising high on his cheeks. Mike smirked as he heard Will’s whimper, happy to have finally gotten some sound from him. He kept Will spread open with one hand, thumb swiping over his opening and making him shiver and twitch.

His other hand gently slid along between Will’s legs, smooth and so soft, putting a gentle amount of pressure behind his balls and making him moan softly. He cupped Will’s sac in his fingers and gently stroked his thumb along the base of his cock, biting his lip. “Getting so excited for me already, Princess…” Mike murmured quietly as he moved his hand to begin slowly caressing his shaft.

Will’s hips shifted against Mike’s thigh and he rested his head on Mike’s chest, starting to quietly pant. Even after years and years he always felt so excited when Mike touched him. It was like the first time all over again every single time. Mike pressed soft kisses along his neck, rubbing at Will’s hole and steadily stroking his thumb across Will’s slit. The head of his pinked cock was starting to feel wet with his precome. Will’s entire length fit perfectly in the palm of Mike’s big hand. Mike rolled his shoulder to push Will up with his chest. “Sit up and let me see you, gorgeous.”

His fingers kneading his hardened member, his thumb teasing at his soft hole, it was all so much and making Will blush hard. He sat up straight, wrists bound at his lower back, his soft and slender body on full display in the barely there costume. Mike could see the very bottom of his ribcage through his fair skin, his concave belly trembling slightly as Mike looked him over. Will averted his gaze and his hips squirmed as Mike kept touching him, kept his eyes on him. He seemed even smaller in this get-up.

“You’re a pretty one, you know.” He mumbled, seemingly more to himself as his eyes raked over Will’s every inch. Will squeezed Mike’s thigh with his knees, biting his lip. “Th-thank you Sir…” He mumbled, his first words since starting the scene. Mike almost couldn’t hide his thrill, raising his eyebrows. “Good girl.” He let go of Will’s ass to gently stroke up and down one of his boy’s slender thighs. His hand was still steadily stroking him. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a small bottle of lube. Will blinked down at his hand, breath catching in his throat. He must have stashed it in there when he was getting dressed.

Mike popped open the cap with his teeth and pulled his hand off Will’s cock to squeeze some of the lube onto his fingers. Will could barely hide his excitement, his breaths still so shallow and quick as Mike circled around to slide two of his slender fingers into Will’s inside. He arched his back, his eyelids fluttering as he openly gasped. “Not as tight as I thought, what a whore.” Mike smirked up at him. Will could only whimper in his throat in response.

He set a quick and steady pace right away, his wrist working at Will’s cock again as he reached beneath the belt at his hips again, moving the hanging burgundy fabric aside to get at his leaking cock, barely more than four inches even with how hard it was. Rosy pink and delicate-looking, just like its owner. “And look how damn wet you are. Enjoying this?” His voice was a husky whisper, making Will’s skin shiver. He nodded. “Yes Sir, it feels so good.” Will answered in a timorous and trembling voice.

Mike liked the effect he seemed to be having on him. It was a side of Will familiar to him in some ways, in the ways he trembled and seemed to beg with his eyes for more, but new in the way his body arched into him, the way his posture straightened with a thrill when Mike spoke. He was thoroughly enjoying this. And if Will was having a good time, Mike always was sure to be, too.

“So damn pretty.” Mike breathed softly, his own cheeks starting to flush with excitement. In his smart trousers, his cock was starting to tent the fabric. Will couldn’t help but glance, but not too much lest he be caught.

Inside, Will was loosening around Mike’s fingers, the muscles relaxing as Will got used to the touch of him inside. The slight burn of being stretched around two, then three, fingers melted into a velvety and pleasurable feeling, Will’s body eagerly anticipating the push of Mike’s fingers deep into him. He made a bitten off sound as Mike’s fingers brushed his prostate. Mike almost immediately caught the slight change of tone in his voice and sought out more of it, wanting to hear those sweet sounds again.

He crooked his fingers in him at the same deep angle, pushing in up to his last knuckles. Will squeaked again and his eyelids fluttered as Mike found the perfect spot and teased at it with the pads of his fingers. He pressed against it like a button and swirled little circles into it with his fingertips. The muscles in Will’s thighs, in his flat belly, jumped and he shivered hard as Mike rubbed him. It made his dick leak automatically under his costume, dripping onto Mike’s pants.

Mike only watched, slowly licking his lips. “Mmm, right there’s good isn’t it…” He muttered as he kept rubbing at Will’s sensitive spot so deep inside, making his little cock shiver and drip precome at such a steady pace. Making Will’s knees weak, making his taut thighs shake until Will was quietly whimpering with each exhale of breath. He loved to tease the other man like this, take him right to his limit before the real fun had really gotten started. To force Will to leak like this was an arousing sight, his precome welling and dripping from his slit in steady, thin strands, its natural reaction to his prostate being massaged like this.

“Hear how wet you are for me sweetie…?” Mike murmured softly as he twisted his fingers in him, the lube making slick noises with the pull of his movements, before pulling them out completely. He leaned back against the mattress and unbuckled his pants, pulling his thick cock out and grinning up at Will. It was as big and sturdy as he was, nearly eight inches long and girthy, at least two inches and some centimeters across at its broadest point.Will loved to take it, even when he always couldn’t without a bit of practice first. But he’d be able to today. A bit of fun with his favorite toy earlier that day ensured that. Will had been totally prepared.

“Gonna fill you up good, Princess. I’m gonna breed you every night, pump you full of my come until you can barely stand.”

Mike pulled Will close to straddle onto his hips, his cock rubbing in a little half-circle against Will’s wet opening. The muscle twitched slightly with the tease. “Think you can fit my whole dick in your little cunt…? It’s pretty big, and you feel so small.” Mike raised an eyebrow at him, and Will could only blink at him with an almost wild expression, his eyes screaming at him to just please get on with it.

It all happened in one swift movement. He unclasped the bra on Will’s chest, exposing his torso completely, and pressed most of his length into the smaller man with one go. Will arched sharply into him and gasped, little tears instantly welling up in his eyes. Mike watched him carefully, easing his last few inches into him, biting his lip with the effort to not throw Will down and fuck him mercilessly.

Safeword or not, Mike didn’t want to necessarily _make_ him have to say it. And Will didn’t say anything, but quietly moaned. He gasped and trembled with eager excitement, his body borderline vibrating as he pressed his hips down and into Mike’s, meeting them halfway until he was fully seated on Mike’s dick. The lube dripping from him made him slippery and easy.

Will openly panted, his soft and wet tongue hanging slightly over his pinked lower lip. His eyes were dark and half-lidded with the hazy and thick pleasure of it, his fists clenched in their bindings at his back. Mike’s palms found Will’s chest, gently thumbing quick little circles over his hard nipples.

Then he started to move.

Just like with his fingers, it stung to have him inside at first. But then with a few more small and shallow thrusts into him, Will relaxed around him, and Mike felt he could work himself up to a slow, but steady, rhythm. Will whimpered each time Mike pressed on his nipples, each time Mike pushed in just a little too deep

“Ah, thank you Sir, thank you…! Please…!” Will begged softly, his voice becoming almost too quiet to hear as he gave himself over to the pleasure of Mike’s member in him. His hips jumped as Mike’s hands moved down his body, fingertips dancing across his skin, slightly sun-kissed, the tanlines from his work uniform’s shorts peeking out from above the gold belt. Mike held the leash wrapped around his fist, occasionally pulling at Will with it to keep him close as he rode his dick in his lap.

Mike couldn’t take his eyes off Will’s body, occasionally darting up to check his expression and make sure he was still feeling okay. He raised one hand to gently caress and cup his cheek, sliding his thumb along his lips and down the center of his exposed tongue. Will eagerly licked and sucked his finger into his mouth, making a subdued sound as he accepted it. Mike smirked and gently rubbed little circles down his tongue toward the back of his mouth.

Will was drooling slightly, from the pleasure or from Mike’s thumb probing his mouth he couldn’t be sure. Maybe both. But Mike knew it was hot and unusually sloppy for Will, the drops of tacky saliva dripping down his chin and down Mike’s wrist. And he liked it a lot.

“Feel so good inside Princess, you like being my fucktoy? I hope you do because it’s all you’re going to ever be to me…” Mike muttered as he held Will’s hips steady with his free hand, starting to pump into him harder. Will made a choked sound as he let Mike fuck into him, his eyelids fluttering shut, the braid at the back of his head bouncing off his back with each movement. Mike pulled the collar straight to keep Will's chin raised up.

With a sudden movement, Mike tipped his hips to one side to lay Will on the bed underneath him, sliding his thumb back along his teeth and into his mouth. Will hummed, his eyes rolling as he arched into the sheets. Mike kept his pace steady and slightly rough, the slick sound of Mike’s dick sliding into Will’s hole filling Will’s ears, leaking lube and Mike’s precome, the entire experience both humiliating and so deeply arousing for Will.

Mike crawled onto his knees on the bed, pulling Will’s slender legs around his thighs, holding them there with one hand. The ways he talked to him, the way he was being slightly rougher, the way Mike’s voice had gotten so dark and how the costume made him feel so exposed. It was all overwhelming and intensely exciting all at the same time. Little tears had been running along the rims of Will’s eyelids the entire time, and now they were threatening to spill over.

Soon enough, Mike already felt close to orgasm. He pulled his hand from Will’s mouth. “Beg for my come, slut. I want to know how much you want me to fill you up.” Will looked like he was trying to hide his excitement again, biting his lip as the corners of his mouth curled upward beneath his shining eyes. “Please, Sir, I want you to come in me!” Will whimpered desperately, his voice lilting slightly higher. “I need you, I need it so bad…!” Will squeaked, gasping as Mike thrust into him fully and rolled his hips in quick little circles.

“Fair enough Princess, and you’re gonna get it…” Mike mumbled to him through gritted teeth as he started to bump his hips into him hard and fast, making Will bounce on his cock and suddenly giggle excitedly. Mike knew if his hands weren’t tied he would have covered his face. Instead, he could only look away with embarrassment as his ears reddened. But the smile remained. Mike didn’t expect Will to have enjoyed this quite so much, but he was. Good.

Mike groaned, his sable curls falling down his forehead as he leaned his head back, grinning as he felt Will tighten around him. “So damn tight inside. You fit me perfect baby…” Mike complimented with a soft huff. “Guess you’re not as hard to fuck as I thought you’d be. A shame, I was looking forward to breaking you in.” Mike leaned his full weight into Will, making him feel totally pinned beneath him on the mattress. Will’s eyelids fluttered and he desperately whined. Mike kissed him more, cutting the sound off. The kiss was sloppy and desperate, Mike pressing his tongue past Will's lips to search inside his wet mouth.

The bedframe creaked with their movements, mainly Mike’s hard and fast pumping into Will. But Will was moving into him too, pressing his lithe body back into him as well as he could, tied up the way he was. “Please, I want you so bad Sir, I need you to come in me, I need it…” Will begged softly through their kisses, and Mike couldn’t resist him any longer. He pushed Will’s thighs to his chest and slid his cock so deep into him, steady, starting to come in him with a soft groan. Will’s toes curled and the muscles in his thighs jumped as he felt Mike fill him, always so much, always so wet. Mike's release threatened to start leaking from him with how much he spilled out. Will shuddered and made a quiet moaning sound as Mike slowed his thrusts, rubbing between Will’s legs at the same rhythm as he had just been pumping into him.

Will suddenly saw stars, the ceiling spinning and his vision brightening slightly as Mike more or less forced him to orgasm, the pace Mike was rubbing him at dizzying and so instantly satisfying what he craved. His fingers clutched desperately at the bed under himself as his cock spurted onto his stomach, squirting milky white come over and over as Mike squeezed him in his closed fist.

“There we go.. Good job…” Mike murmured quietly, slowly licking his lips before dipping his head down to lick Will’s navel clean. Will gasped and made a soft sobbing sound, one or two stray tears finding their way down his flushed cheeks. Time to draw this to a close. Will always got at least a little overwhelmed when he came, but this had been an especially intense time between them.

Mike slowed his wrist, still touching him but getting gentler and gentler as he kissed along Will’s hip and side, bringing him down from the intense high of his orgasm. With his other hand, he reached beneath his hips and untied his wrists. Will’s hands instantly came around himself to hold Mike’s head to his chest as he cried out softly, oversensitive and slightly uncomfortable with it.

Mike sat up to smile down at him, gathering him up into his lap and gently petting his hair. “Alright baby, that’s it, I’ve got you… We’re done now…” He shushed him, reassured him, gently pulling out of him and lying on his back on the bed with Will clutched close to him. Will clung to him like he would fly away if he didn’t ground himself with Mike’s body. He hiccupped slightly as he shivered and tried to stop from sobbing.

“Okay, shhh… Deep breath…” Mike murmured softly in Will’s ear, breathing in slow and quiet into his belly, making Will mirror him. They breathed together a few times before Will took one last shuddering breath, gulping and pressing his face into Mike’s chest. “Mike…” His voice was weak. Mike stroked his hand through Will’s hair, slowly pulling the collar off his neck with the clasp at the back. “You were so good babydoll… You made me feel so good, looked wonderful, did such a great job with your costume…” Mike praised softly, pressing his nose into Will’s temple.

Will visibly shivered as Mike talked to him, smiling and shrugging sheepishly. Mike slowly and gently undressed him in his lap, taking the decorative bangles off and unhooking the belt and “skirt”, setting the garments next to the bed on the floor. Mike lay Will on the bed and got up to get something to help him clean up. He took off his suit, carelessly lying it over the side of his dresser, going into the master bathroom and wetting a washcloth with warm water.

When he returned, he opened one of Will’s drawers and grabbed a pair of red shorts for him. On the bed, Will had curled in slightly on himself with the shame of feeling so exposed. Mike could wander around naked with less than a care in the world, but Will never felt comfortable without at least one or two layers covering him. Preferably his entire body.

Mike climbed onto the bed behind him, pulling him close so he was sitting against Mike’s lap, and started to gently clean him up. He was sure to wipe up his stomach, and wrap the cloth around Will’s member, stroking him clean while he murmured softly to him about how well he had done and how he was almost finished now. He dipped the cloth between Will’s thighs, soaking up what was leaking from his slightly gaping hole. Then he slid the shorts up his thighs and onto his narrow hips.

He tossed the cloth on the floor, and normally Will would have fussed about it, but in his current state he was too emotionally exhausted from the scene. So instead, he curled into Mike’s chest, sighing desperately as Mike finally wrapped his arms around him once more and lay them both down in the bed together. He started to slowly rock his core back and forth, lulling Will to calmness and humming one of his favorite songs to him.

“How are you feeling baby… Got a number for me…?” Mike asked in a hushed tone. Will pressed his cheek into Mike’s warm chest, the long braid at the back of his head sliding across the sheets. “Five.” Mike’s chest rumbled against his face as he laughed quietly. “Wow, really enjoyed that. You haven’t been a five since we went out for milkshakes last weekend.” With that, Will weakly pounded one of his fists on Mike’s chest, making him laugh more. “Don’t.” His voice was sleepy and quiet with exhaustion, but with a hint of playfulness too.

The air between them was fading with the static of sex, heavy pants giving way to soft breaths as Will’s body finally relaxed. He wouldn’t admit it, was sure Mike knew it anyway, but sometimes having an exciting sexual encounter with him was exactly what Will needed to finally just _calm down_, something he found quite difficult to do at even the best of most times.

Will fell asleep just like that, quite contented, leaned into the comfortable weight of his Mike, his fingers stroking through his Will's bangs. He felt so satisfied and happy. Nothing could take that from him no matter how hard it might try. Mike watched him nod off with a pleased grin of his own plastered on. It felt good to make Will feel good. It was always more than enough for him. Mike wasn’t sure he’d ever get enough of the feeling.

As carefully as he could, Mike slid to the corner of the bed to turn the lamp off, arm still clutched around Will against his chest. As he settled back in and dozed off, Will’s peacefully asleep face was his last sight, bathed in the moonglow through their bedroom window. A beautiful sight.

**Author's Note:**

> i just can't resist writing this pairing!! they're my favorite thing ever right now... and what could be more fun for these two than to roleplay every nerdy boy's wet fantasy. :P much smuttier than my other stories about them, so hopefully it wasn't too much of a shock.
> 
> Completely accidentally and unironically posted on the late and great Carrie's birthday. Thanks for reading<3


End file.
